eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Antoinette Kingsleigh
Antoinette Kingsleigh is a spoiled, judgmental Elite operative. She is used to having things that she wants; used to getting them any way possible, and will treat people according to the first impression she makes of them. History Antoinette was born an only child to Jerome and Marlene Kingsleigh, a pair of well known lawyers who work together in LA for all sorts of cases, both for celebrities and non-celebrities. They are very good at what they do, so they are able to live very comfortably. When Ant was young, she was very much indulged, causing her to grow up a bit spoiled. She grew very accustomed to doing what she wanted, although they did set ground rules for her, since she, the daughter of two such lawyers, had to keep up a level of decorum and behaviour. She was put through a good school, and learned that she could achieve her own means if she did what others wanted so that in a way, everyone could win something. In school, she did pretty well, but she excelled at computers, able to figure out things that would have otherwise been considered too complicated for her fellow students. When she did well in school, she was rewarded, and so this further ingrained the inherent greed, but the knowledge that to if it was done in a way where everyone won, she won more. As a teenager, Antoinette found herself wanting something on a simple whim, but when her parents saw that she was getting very expectant and began demanding for something, they began to put their foot down and told her no. Because of this, she started developing ways to get the things she wanted, whether or not it was done in a moral way. She found herself so driven to get something that it didn't bother her if it meant that she did something risky or unlawful to get it. Sometimes she got caught, but she always had her parents to bail her out and clear her record if needed. With her parents becoming more firm about giving her things just because, she decided to start straying from them a bit, although still accepted their offer to put her through the college of her choice when she was done with high school. Why turn down a good offer? Besides, they wanted to see their daughter come out intelligent and well rounded. However, they were beginning to draw the line when she wanted to get a place of her own somewhere across the country. Ideas of what life in New York City filled her mind, and she liked the difference between there and LA, even though LA had wonderful perks of its own. When she finished with college, dreams of moving to New York had dwindled, and she found her tastes changing to other places. It was then she told her parents that she was moving herself to Las Vegas; not all that far away from them, but still far away enough to be away from them to do her own thing. And it was a place where there were plenty of nice things that she would most likely want. It sounded beyond fun, as well. It was a fair enough to her parents, so they indulged her in this one last thing and fronted her the money to get her a good apartment in Vegas. They made her a deal: that she work there and do things for herself, and they would find her a place to live. So Antoinette accepted this deal, and found herself a good job including computers that she was well qualified for, and so she began a good bit of her own money. Of course, even she couldn't ignore the allure of the casinos and party areas, so she blew some of her money there. Because of that, she sometimes left herself short of being able to buy things she saw and wanted. As an adult, she began resorting to doing whatever it took to get something, although much more discreetly, having learned from before what not to do to keep from getting caught. Personality Antoinette is someone who is impulsive. When she wants something, she wants it, and she'll do whatever it takes to get it. She likes getting herself the things she wants, and indulges herself when she feels like it. Most of the time, she'll do something before thinking it over, unless it is something that she would consider important. If it is something important, she will carefully plan ahead, and then execute the plan, making sure that things go as they should. She doesn't like when things don't go her way, and if they don't, she doesn't have a problem trying to turn things to her way. She has her own set of moral values, and while they may not match what society may dictate, she lives by them. When she intends to do something, she does it, and she'll do it however it suits her, however, if she is working with a team she will do her part, and she will do it thoroughly. She likes doing her part, and knowing that it was done well gives her a sense of satisfaction. Antoinette also doesn't mind picking up some of the slack if someone else isn't working to their full capacity. She likes getting credit for the things she does, and if she can get more credit given to her, well, that's freaking awesome, and it boosts her ego. She is a proud person, and will not easily stand down even if she knows that she should. She fights for her cause stubbornly till the end, or until she gets too annoyed to continue bothering with it. She likes to believe that her way of thinking is the right way, and sees things in black and white. Typically, Antoinette isn't a bad person; she's just driven to get the things she wants. When she has a goal, she is pretty much hellbent on getting it done, but she isn't afraid to use less-than-kind methods to do so. In general, she is a normal person, and the way she deals with people depends on the impressions they give her. She will form an opinion about someone when she first sees them, and unless actually dealing with them changes her mind, she will treat them as she sees fit, whether it's giving them a dirty look, a smile, or just a fleeting glance. For her, first looks often help to form an opinion about someone, and the only way to change it is to actually deal with them, and they may or may not change. Should she not want to deal with someone, she won't always be discreet about making it clear. If she does, however, she can be amiable. Appearance Antoinette stands at a short 5'2, although she likes to wear heels to make it to at least 5'5. She doesn't normally mind being short, but there are some days when she tries to make herself taller. She has long, wavy, slightly curled chestnut brown hair, flowing down over her shoulders. She has the lighter brown eyes to match, and likes to bring them out with simple makeup. She doesn't wear much makeup, and she likes to dress casually. She likes wearing regular t-shirts, jeans, anything that looks both comfortable and generally good. She likes being clean, so she takes a shower once a day. Antoinette hates feeling dirty, and starts to cringe whenever she believes her hair is starting to look or feel greasy. Sometimes when she has absolutely nothing to do will she let herself go a little bit, especially if she doesn't have to leave home. She doesn't mind sleeping in whatever she's wearing, even in jeans, although she definitely likes being comfortable at home, so she'll wear whatever she pleases there, whether it's a whole outfit or just something she's thrown on together to chill out in. Her eyes are very expressive, and are often a good indicator to what she's feeling or thinking, even if she's not acting like it. Often it would seem like her eyes are narrowed slightly, so she may look like she's annoyed, but it's out of habit from always squinting slightly from the sun. When she is feeling expressive, however, her face can be very easy to read, and it can be obvious what she is thinking or feeling, even if she's hoping she's not showing it. At times, she can blush a dark pink tint very easily, even if it's for the dumbest reason. Most of the time, people mistake the reason why her face has turned red. It’s really rather annoying. Powers Antoinette has the ability to produce Psionic Explosives. Abilities Antoinette can make psionic balls of energy that she sometimes calls 'bombs'. She is able to set them off whenever she chooses, effectively making them a form of a time bomb. They can be any size she chooses, whether they're the size of a marble for minor pranks, to something bigger, like a beach ball, to actually do some damage. She can also mentally control whether or not it will make a sound when it explodes, and reabsorb the psionic energy if she needs to. Depending on the size of the bomb, it can smash tree trunks, and even some metal objects. The different sized explosions can affect things differently, and with contained sound can be very stealthy. Limits She can only control as many time bombs as her concentration allows; currently this is two. The more energy she puts into a bomb helps deplete her own energy, both physical and mental. She can mask the sound, but she cannot disguise the bomb in plain sight unless it were a smaller size, like the size of a marble. She must concentrate on the bomb she has created; if she were to be distracted, there would be a premature explosion (if she meant to wait for it to blow), which could cause problems. Also, if she is mentally incapacitated, she can't make them, and if she is drunk, making bombs would be a most unwise idea for lack of concentration and control. Category:Characters Category:elite